Episode Nine Brain
This is the ninth and final episode of season one, and the ninth episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Eight Next Episode: Episode Ten Plot Dee Dee and Alex stand in the Academy with Geo, Catherine, Robert, Stacey, Dale, Frank, Leslie, Tina and Janet, Old Lace sees them and runs off. Steven, and Nicco used magic to help James recover as Carolina, Austin and Gertrude light a fire. Old Lace shows up and tells Gertrude what he saw, The Pride, in the Academy. Steven turns to Nicco and tells her to use all her energy to teleport to Chase in New York, here to help them. She does so and appears with Chase moments later, he hugs Carolina and Gertrude, they fill him in on what is going on and he tells them he needs to go back to New York to get his weapon. Nicco is too tired to teleport again, Steven gives Nicco a Gem of Amara, that gives her recharges in energy when she needs it. Nicco and Chase teleport away again. Gertrude hugs Old Lace, as Carolina and Austin frown at each other, and Steven finishes healing James. Nicco and Chase return and Chase has huge robot-gun-arms. Steven helps James and and tells the team it's time to fight for their Academy, for their lives, for their futures! Tina Minoru feels her daughters presence and tells The Pride, Dee Dee and Alex they are coming and will die. When Dee Dee finds out their plan to let the Gibborim take over the world she tells Alex and he tells her he knows and knocks her out and ties her up. But Alex himself is trapped in the cellar by The Pride. Steven and Austin throw fireballs at the door of the Academy and they burst open. The Pride is standing there ready to fight as the Runaways come in. a battle ensues. Old Lace breaks into the basement and attacks Alex and Dee Dee, he kills Dee Dee but Alex gets upstairs and starts fighting James. James bites Alex's arm. Chase faces his parents Victor and Janet, he shoots and kills them both. Carolina faces her parents Frank and Leslie, she kills her dad and knocks out her mom. Steven faces Geo and Catherine and kills Catherine, but Geo jumps on him and stabs him in the gut. Nicco faces Robert and Tina with the help of Austin and Nicco shoots Tina, knocking her out and Austin kills Robert with a fireball. Gertrude faces Dale and Stacey and they shoot her with a gun, she falls over and as she does Old Lace comes upstairs and falls over in pain, Dale and Stacey run and Geo calls them cowards and the others stay and fight. Chase holds her and she kisses him before she dies, and Old Lace is ok, suddenly Chase can talk to Old Lace and tells him to attack, Old Lace does but Stacey and Dale some how teleport away. James ties Alex up and Steven magically pins down Geo and tells the others to run. Carolina, Nicco, Austin, Chase, Old Lace and James run outside. Geo stabs Steven again and Steven says that's some magical device, and Geo says it can kill any witch, and Steven says he has one last surprise too. Suddenly the whole building explodes, with Steven, Dee Dee, Alex, Victor, Janet, Frank, Leslie, Catherine, Gertrude, Tina and Robert inside, they all are incinerated. Carolina, Nicco, Chase, Old Lace, James and Austin watch from half a mile away. Steven suddenly appears, badly hurt, and tells them they must go to New York, Nicco uses her Gem to teleport them all away. Starring Steven Strange Carolina Dean Nicco Minor James Santini Deliliah Deerborn Austin Garde Alex Wilder Gertrude Yorkes Chase Stein Old Lace Geoffry Wilder Catherine Wilder Dale Yorkes Stacey Yorkes Frank Dean Leslie Dean Robert Minoru Tina Minoru Victor Stein Janet Stein Category:Season One Runaways Category:Episodes